thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashton James
Introduction Ashton James, also known as "Ash", is from Riverwood, North Yankton. Former President of the United Rebels MC in Riverwood, he was forced to leave his hometown due to a setup from within. He worked in and out of Mexico a number of years smuggling stolen cars for Paco Gonzalez and his crew before moving to Los Santos to try and live a more quiet life. Biography Ashton "Ash" Martin James is the son of Ava and Aiden "Duke" James and was born in 1986, and raised in Riverwood, North Yankton. His father, the founder and President of Silent Sons MC, died in 2000 With Silent Sons being the only thing he ever wanted to become a part of, Ash dropped out of high school at 17 to fulfill his dream of joining and begins prospecting with the Club. He becomes a fully patched member in 2002 and only a few short years later becomes President himself, the group would later split after displeasure from some of the senior members of the club. Ash would later group together former members from other Motorcycle Clubs to form the United Rebels and for a decade they were the dominant biker gang in the city. Untited Rebels and Before Los Santos The Rebels would later have beef with an MC from the North after civilians were gunned down in his territory. Ash confronted the northern bikers at a bar they owned along with nearly every member of the Rebels. Ash threatened to burn down the bar if the shooter wasn’t turned over to him in 48 hours. Later that night the North shot out a car Ash was in along with a friend but was not hit in the assassination attempt. Ash would later call in a favor from an Italian family he’s done business with over the years and asked for “a lot” of guns. Days later Ash knew of a wedding the North had planned for 2 of it’s members and he planned to attack then but there was a mole in the Rebels that warned the North before hand and it turned into a blood bath for both sides. With the wedding turning chaotic and police showing up Ash escaped during the tumultuous fight, with the cops looking for everyone involved Ash headed to Mexico to get away.After working a few years in Mexico and meeting Paco Gonzalez he would later move to Los Santos after advice from Paco. Los Santos & Las Calaveras Weeks after living in Los Santos Ash settled in Jamestown and was friendly with the people of the Barrio. A woman named Rory Lucas sold Ash a car that looked exactly like his fathers Dukes and rented a place to him. Quickly they got close but was strongly advised to end the relationship by Paco and his girlfriend Lauren Agostini . While in Mexico Ash also had a friend named '''Jesus "Chuy" Palafox '''who was going through a rough time with money and his fathers health so Ash told him to move to Los Santos where he also rented a room from Rory. A few weeks later Ash was involved with the war against The Gambino Family and after it was over a Los Santos Vagos member named Pancho talked Rory into giving apartment keys of Ash and Chuy over to him and later used the key to steal guns and drugs from both. After being kicked out of Jamestown and Pancho no where to be found Paco made a deal with the leader of Grove named Archie Cooper and a new gang was formed Las Calaveras . Not long after Pancho appeared in Jamestown and after an initial grenade missed Ash shot Pancho multiple times with an AP Pistol but he survived. After a few weeks passed Pancho reached out and wanted to fist fight Ash for shooting him and he would give back everything he took so Ash accepted the deal. Ash and Pancho fought under Olympic Freeway until Pancho could no longer continue and he kept his promise. After helping LC buy the La Mesa Skate Park not long after Ash received and urgent call to return to Riverwood and left without much information given. Category:Characters Category:Civilian